London Buses Route 216
London Buses Route 216 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Staines and Kingston, it is operated by London United RATP. History Route 216 commenced operation on 3 October 1934 between Kingston and Staines Bridge Street via Hampton - Sunbury - Ashford. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Kingston (K) garage using Dennis Darts. On 1 January 1941, crew operation was introduced between Kingston and Sunbury and Chiswick bodied AEC Regal were introduced. On 30 September 1942, the whole route was converted to crew operation and AEC Renowns were introduced. On 13 April 1949, the AEC Renowns were replaced by Leyland Titan TDs. On 14 May 1952, Norbiton (NB) garage gained a Sunday allocation. On 7 October 1953, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn. On 19 May 1954, the Sunday only Norbiton (NB) allocation was reintroduced. On 6 October 1954, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan TD operation. On 4 May 1955, the Sunday only Norbiton (NB) allocation was reintroduced. On 2 May 1956, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn. On 17 October 1956, the Sunday only Norbiton (NB) allocation was reintroduced. On 23 January 1957, the route was diverted at Ashford Common. On 1 May 1957, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn. On 13 May 1959, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was reintroduced. On 1 July 1959, the Leyland Titan TD's were replaced by AEC Regal IV's. On 14 October 1959, the Norbiton (NB) allocation was withdrawn. On 18 November 1964, the route was converted to one person operation using AEC Regal IV's. On 26 September 1976, the AEC Regal IV's were replaced by Bristol LHs. On 4 September 1982, the route was withdrawn between Staines Bus Station and Staines Bridge Street. The Bristol LHs were replaced by Leyland Nationals and the allocation was transferred to Norbiton (NB) garage. On 29 January 1983, the Monday to Saturday service was extended from Kingston to Tolworh replacing the withdrawn section of route 211. From 2 June 1985 until 25 October 1986, the Sunday service was extended from Staines to Thorpes Park. On 25 October 1986, the Sunday service was withdrawn and was transferred to London Country and renumbered 511. On 27 June 1987, the route was withdrawn between Kingston and Tolworth and this section was replaced by new route K2. On 19 September 1987, the allocation was transferred to Kingston (K) garage. On 29 October 1988, the Sunday service was reintroduced using MCW Metroriders. On 24 March 1989, the route was extended during Summer Sundays to Thorpe Park. On 31 August 1991, the Sunday service was withdrawn and transferred to routes 572 and 582. The allocation was transferred to Hounslow Heath (WK) at the same time. On 7 May 1995, a limited Sunday service was reintroduced operating from Kingston (K) garage using MCW Metroriders and the route was extended daily to Thorpes Park. On 17 June 1995, the route was diverted to double run via Sunbury Tesco during shopping hours and the Sunday service was increased and an evening service was introduced. On 15 July 1995, the route now terminates at Kingston Cromwell Road Bus Station. On 29 July 1995, the Kingston (K) allocation was transferred to Hounslow Heath (HH) garage and the route was converted to full Leyland National operation. On 20 August 1995, Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts were introduced. On 4 November 1995, the route was withdrawn between Staines and Thorpes Park. On 30 March 1996, the route was extended to Thorpes Park during Summer Sundays and was converted to full Leyland National operation. On 10 January 1998, the allocation was transferred to Hounslow Heath (HH) garage. On 4 April 1998, the Sunday allocation was transferred from Hounslow Heath (HH) to Hounslow (AV) garages. On 6 February 2000, the Sunday allocation was transferred from Hounslow (AV) to Hounslow Heath (HH) garages and Kingston (K) gained a Saturday allocation. The Leyland Nationals were replaced by Wright Handybus bodied Dennis Darts at the same time. On 2 September 2000, the Saturday only Kingston (K) allocation was withdrawn. On 29 April 2002, the Summer Sunday extension to Thorpes Park were withdrawn with the last day of operation was on 28 April 2002. On 29 June 2002, the route passed to Tellings Golden Miller operating from their Fulwell (TF) garage and was converted to low floor operation using Optare Excels. On 28 June 2003, the route passed to London United operating from their Hounslow Heath (HH) garage using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs and the operation via Sunbury Tesco runs at all times now instead of just shopping hours. On 2 September 2006, the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage. On 28 June 2008, the route was retained by London United. On 13 April 2013, a school day journey operating from Hounslow Heath (HH) using an Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart was introduced. On 29 June 2013, the route was retained by London United using Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 8 August 2015, the allocation was transferred to Hounslow Heath (HH) garage. On 2 July 2016, the allocation was transferred to Fulwell (FW) garage, except certain trips worked off route 696 allocation. On 30 June 2018, the route was retained by London United using brand new Enviro 200 MMC bodied Alexander Dennis E20Ds. Current Route *Staines Bus Station *Stanwell Road (for Ashford Hospital) *Ashford Station *Ashford Common *Sunbury Tesco *Sunbury Station *Hampton Station *Hampton Court *Kingston Cromwell Road Bus Station (for Kingston Station) External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 216, London Buses routes